


元宵结

by shibaandbunny



Category: all战, 元宵 - Fandom, 元宵cp, 刘昊然 - Fandom, 拉郎 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all战 - Freeform, 元宵cp - Freeform, 刘昊然 - Freeform, 拉郎, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibaandbunny/pseuds/shibaandbunny
Summary: 【甜向/拉郎向/HE】本文纯属虚构，仅供娱乐，勿上升任何真人。请勿转载。七种口味的元宵，祝各位食用愉快。
Relationships: 刘昊然/肖战
Kudos: 7





	元宵结

【壹 · 白糖】

云雾缭绕，溪水潺湲。微风拂过树叶，浓密的森林里枝头摇晃，洒下一地斑驳碎影。一道暗影迅速闪过，咻咻两声从草丛跃到了小溪边。敏捷的白兔警觉地左顾右盼，确认身边无危险后俯身向清澈的溪水探去。

“啧啧，好像又晒黑了”，白兔无奈地摇摇头，伸出一只兔爪拨弄着水中自己的倒影，“尤其这爪子，天天风吹日晒，跟碳烤过了一样。”白兔的毛发柔顺厚实，在阳光下闪耀着细密的光泽，但它的爪子却看起来粗粝不堪，指缝和肉垫隐隐约约露出结痂的痕迹。两只兔耳软软地垂下来，右耳上，缠绕着一根不知从哪来的鲜红布带。它三下两下解下了布带，掬了一捧清水，然后仔仔细细地从脸到耳朵揉了起来。看看倒影中的自己，白兔似乎还不太满意，干脆纵身一跃跳入了水中。

冷泉的水有治愈能力，森林中的生灵常来此疗伤恢复元气。一只白鹤闲庭信步悠悠走来，眼神机敏锐利，雪白的羽毛纤尘不染。它定睛看向了湖边，一根鲜艳的红绳散落在地上。这是……？它拾起丝带细细端详。

白兔沉入水中，渐渐幻化成人形。少年身形颀长清瘦，兔耳化成的长发被水浸湿，贴在了光滑的皮肤上。他探出头，看着四周弥漫的白色雾气，舒服得微微眯起双眼。过了半晌，他感觉差不多了，于是慢慢划向岸边……咦，我发带呢？

白鹤丝毫不觉冷泉里的响动，认真地研究着那根红色布带。看起来，像是人类束发用的东西。这云深不知处怎么会有人呢？该不会也是……

“哎哎哎，原来让你给偷了啊”，一身白袍的翩翩少年快步走上前，一手还拨弄着湿发上的水珠，一手把被衔着的发带从白鹤的嘴里生生拽出——拽不动。突然被袭击的白鹤警觉了起来，浑身的白羽现出锋利的光芒。它一晃身，头顶的细羽化成了发冠，原来也是一位仙气飘飘的白衣少年。不同于白兔松松垮垮随意披着的长袍，白鹤的衣衫上缀着纷繁的白色羽翼，看起来飘逸又庄重。

白兔咧嘴嘻嘻笑了起来，原来对方也能变成人形。虽然兔子比鹤身形小了太多，但化为人形的白鹤看起来年纪稍幼，身高也比白兔矮了那么一点点。趁对方惊讶的一瞬间，他顺手夺过了红发带，娴熟地反手给自己束了一个高马尾，看起来仙气里又添了一份侠气。

“白鹤君？”

“不敢不敢，得罪了前辈，还请原谅……”白鹤俯身道歉，“在下柳源，冒昧……”

兔子哈哈大笑，两颗可爱的兔牙也露了出来，“嗨，我这不吓唬你嘛。我叫肖飒，很高兴认识你啊。”

和族氏群居住在云深不知处，肖飒从小在人堆里长大，活泼灵动又带着自来熟的爽朗。虽是第一次认识一只鹤，他感到莫名的亲近。而独来独往的柳源则内敛拘谨，想起兔子急了会咬人的传说，面对对方的热情还是有点将信将疑。

“对了，正好今天是元宵节，咱们今晚去镇上看花灯吧！”肖飒突然兴奋，扯着白鹤身上的羽翼说道。

“花灯……？”熟读圣贤书的柳源却还是第一次听说这个。他想了想镇上熙熙攘攘的人群，喧闹的车马声叫卖声，顿时本能地摇了摇头，“今晚镇上肯定会很挤吧。”

“人多才有意思嘛！”肖飒轻哼了一声，摇着头娇嗔道，“还可以猜灯谜，很有意思的哦！好不好嘛，陪我去？”

“……好。”

“好好好！源源最棒了！”肖飒蹦蹦跳跳地跑远了，留下柳源一个人站在原地面红耳赤。除了长辈，从小到大还是第一次有人这样亲密地叫他……

“火树银花合，星桥铁锁开。 

暗尘随马去，明月逐人来。 

游伎皆秾李，行歌尽落梅。 

金吾不禁夜，玉漏莫相催。”

【贰 · 赤豆】

雪后初晴，即将开往北方的绿皮火车正安静地等候启程。在极远的北疆之域，等待它的目的地有个很浪漫的名字，叫蝴蝶谷。

“源！你走慢一点！”盛装打扮的女孩气喘吁吁地小碎步跑着。“好的好的，乖。”前面一个斯文秀气的年轻男子停下了脚步，推了推金丝边的眼镜，又掏出精致的怀表，“时间还早，我们慢慢走。”女子自然地挽住了男子的手臂，高调地靠在他肩上撒娇，引起了些许周围群众的侧目。两人的打扮像极了旧时的富家少爷小姐，身上的华丽皮草散发出浮夸的金钱气息。年轻的柳源是列车主的儿子，坊间传闻为下一代“车王”。

“啤酒饮料矿泉水，花生瓜子火腿肠——”和奢华的内饰一样，这趟列车的列车员也充满了顶配感；制服的大衣是深红色的，挽成一个结的腰带盈盈垂在腰间，更衬托出肖飒的盘靓条顺。一路走到车厢的末尾，他在私人包厢前停住了脚步。

房间里隐隐约约传来爽朗的笑声。房门打开了，一股浓郁的脂粉香气扑鼻而来。吴桂笑嘻嘻接过了一袋饼干和一盒牛奶，又自然地向列车员帅哥抛了个媚眼。虽然样貌出众的他时常也会被人多看两眼，但接到女生炽热目光的肖飒还是悄悄红了耳根。哒哒两声，一团毛茸茸的东西向肖飒冲了过来；体型娇小的豆柴三步两步窜出了房门，扑到了肖飒的小腿上。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊有狗！！！”帅哥吓得花容失色，一个踉跄朝后倒了过去，货物叮叮当当地从撞翻的推车上滑落下来。

“怎么回事？”柳源闻声慌忙上前，回头对房内的吴桂有点责怪地说，“叫你不要在开门的时候放仙女出来，它跑到列车里该怎么办？”他面带歉疚，慌乱地向惊魂未定的肖飒道歉，“实在是不好意思……”

“仙……仙女？你家的狗子叫居然叫仙女？”肖飒一个没忍住又笑了出来，“实在抱歉，我很怕狗。”一个一米八多的大男人被一条小狗吓到摔在了地上，这怎么想都有点丢脸，想到这里肖飒试图用玩笑来缓解尴尬。柳源抱起柴犬嗔怪地揉了揉，递给了身后的吴桂，又赶忙俯身帮肖飒捡起地上散落的瓶瓶罐罐。

装着汽水的铝罐表面冰凉，同时向它伸出的两只手就这样巧合地覆握了。一只柔软，一只粗糙；一只温暖，一只微凉。柳源像触电一般惊慌地收回手，霎时和对面肖飒一双无辜的大眼四目相对。

“你……你手好凉，”柳源掩饰不住自己的慌乱的尴尬，似乎听到了自己砰砰的心跳声；不就是碰到了男人的手吗，竟然会突然这么紧张……“呃，要不要抱我家仙女暖暖手？它很乖的，不咬人……”

肖飒却顺势反手握紧了对方的手掌，还轻轻掐了两下，“还是你的手比较暖和！我办公室不像你房间有暖气，我都快冻死了。”他调侃地笑了起来，眼尾都流出满足的笑意。

“对啦，元宵节快乐。”肖飒回头向柳源挥挥手，“餐车今天供应汤圆哦，记得来吃。”

“呵，南方人”，柳源嘴角泛起一丝若隐若现的微笑，“在我们北方，那种滚出来的元宵才有灵魂”。

我才不要吃那种机器制造的速冻汤圆，他傲娇地想道，除非……是他亲手包的。

那汤圆还是元宵都无所谓，反正都会是甜的。

“桂花香馅裹胡桃，江米如珠井水淘。 

见说马家滴粉好，试灯风里卖元宵。”

【叁 · 芝麻】

“给我下来！过来！”肖飒嗔怒地向楼梯上走去，“生病了还这么，嗯……”戴着颈套的猫咪一脸无辜地看着他，小短腿悬在了半空，上也不是下也不是。他一把抱起猫咪，轻轻揉了揉它圆滚滚的脑袋，“别到处乱跑啦，乖乖休息。”

工作独居后，肖飒养了一只猫。从小他就喜欢猫猫狗狗，但爸妈不让养。他只好努力长大，直到自己有能力照顾好一只宠物。他还特别喜欢柴犬，不知道为什么，就觉得柴犬特别可爱。也许将来工作不那么忙的时候，就再养一只柴犬，他暗暗期盼着。肖飒把短腿猫像女儿一样宠，逢人便介绍，“她叫果儿，是一个姑娘”，活像一个骄傲的老父亲。作为一个插画师，这个普普通通的猫奴铲屎官早就被甲方爸爸磨得没了脾气——好在他天生脾气还挺好。肖飒每天的日常就是一边撸着猫，一边暗自思忖“五彩斑斓的黑”是个什么黑，为什么一定要“放大放大再放大”。自己的头发没拔掉两根，可怜的果儿却差点年纪轻轻被撸秃了头。

温婉居家的肖飒喜欢宅家看电影看综艺。他尤其喜欢看推理片，偶然刷手机看到了一个什么探案电影阵容貌似还挺豪华，贺岁档上映，不由得暗暗种了草。他从没想过自己有一天竟然会去上综艺，还会去拍电影。在这之前，他甚至没有幻想过自己站在镁光灯下的样子。他有些犹豫，觉得自己年纪有点大了，而又想趁自己年纪还没那么大的时候去尝试尝试别的可能。前方泥泞抑或坦途尚未知晓，然而正如他名字的谐音，循规蹈矩乖巧长大的他这次选择潇洒地出发了。

而探案片的男主演柳源，刚以优异的成绩考上了全国顶尖的表演院校，演艺事业正等待他大展宏图。他知道这一路走来吃了多少苦，在同龄人懵懵懂懂的年纪就离家北上，一个人坚忍地向自己的未来走去。他想成为一名优秀的演员；他要做的，就是不断积累作品。青春阳光气质干净的他很快获得了喜爱；一档真人秀综艺，让他成为了“国民弟弟”，之后的一部青春片，更是让他加冕“国民初恋”。柳皓然的名字开始频频出现在热搜，那是柳源的艺名。刚开始他还有些不适应，面对媒体刁钻的问题会羞涩地露出尖尖的虎牙。私底下他还是个没什么架子的普普通通男大学生，会上课迟到会排队抢饭会偶尔兴起去操场来一个三步上篮——虽然会瞬间围满慕名而来的人群。

本一辈子都不会在人海相遇的两人，命运轨迹就这样暗中向交叉的方向走去。

电影试镜的时候，严格的导演面对高挑纤瘦的柳源还是摇了摇头。他狠下心，不吃不喝光锻炼地又瘦下了二十斤。为了电影中飘逸的少年形象，他需要让自己变得更加仙风道骨一些。身着羽衣，他出场的一个抬眸便有颠倒众生摄人心魄的力量。盛唐气象，少年风光，好一个翩翩白鹤少年。

而肖飒仍时常回想起拍电视剧时在山泉中和同伴嬉笑打闹，泉水将他的衣衫浸湿。在机器嗡鸣着释放的蔼蔼雾气中，肖飒的心中隐隐约约产生了某种模糊的熟悉感。他偶尔会凝视冷泉中的自己，倒影中的古风少年仿佛是历经过的前世。为拍摄需要，片场里散养了不少只兔子。“兔兔这么可爱怎么可以吃兔兔”，肖飒偷偷笑了，想念起了家乡的麻辣兔头。

很多团圆的节日，演员都只能在剧组与工作相伴。直到今年，又一个元宵节。

“东风夜放花千树，更吹落，星如雨。

宝马雕车香满路，凤萧声动，壶光转，一夜鱼龙舞。

蛾儿雪柳黄金缕，笑语盈盈暗香去。

众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。”

【肆 · 花生】

临近春节，一年一度的贺岁档开始预热，柳源也为自己的第三部探案系列电影忙碌了起来。杂志拍摄，接受采访，录制综艺，各种通告应接不暇。有记者问他，今年春节准备怎么过？有什么新年愿望？他害羞地笑了，小虎牙微微探出了头，“今年估计会为电影跑路演吧……愿望，愿望就是希望《探案三》大卖！大年初一还请大家去电影院多多支持……”

连轴转的柳源又掉了些体重，少年身形更显得清瘦颀长。作为一档探案类综艺《大侦探》的嘉宾，他将前往外景录制节目的收官篇。这将是一场马拉松式的录制，逻辑派的柳源对最后一期的连环案件感到无比好奇。令人耳目一新的除了案件之外，还有一个新来的嘉宾，新晋流量肖飒。这是肖飒第一次参与探案类综艺的录制，他坦言在来之前非常紧张，在家看了很多往期节目做足了功课。

了解到嘉宾里还有其他合作过的艺人，这让慢热的肖飒悬着的一颗心渐渐放了下来。而在这之前他在屏幕上看到过很多次柳源，对他少年侦探的角色更是格外有好感。这肯定是个高级玩家，肖飒暗自思忖，玩的时候一定要抱紧他的大腿。而柳源初一入组就全心扑在了剧本上，每次玩都百分之百全情投入剧情；对待探案游戏，他和对待电影一样认真。

剧情发生在一辆开往北方的慢车上，一系列凶案环环展开。每个嘉宾将先后被分配不同的角色，有平民，也有凶手。在剧本研讨会上，嘉宾三三两两围坐在一起，有人插科打诨有人默不作声。戴着框架眼镜的柳源独自坐在角落里翻着自己手中的一摞资料，眉头紧锁，表情严肃。斜对面的肖飒开始坐立难安，虽然只穿了一件单薄的衬衣，紧张的气氛还是让他的手掌渗出了一层细密的汗珠。

肖飒要挑战的几个角色背景都很复杂，作为一个新人，他需要付出更多的努力。一双大眼开始焦虑地左顾右盼，静静地观察着周围的人和环境——直到和对面的一对目光双双锁定。

两人都是内敛慢热的人。对视了两秒之后，肖飒本能地露出职业假笑掩饰紧张和尴尬——这两秒，仿佛一个世纪那么长。

“皓然你好。你也来了啊？”他一开口就觉得自己蠢透了，明明对方才是老嘉宾，什么叫你也来了啊。肖飒悄悄换了一个坐姿，想让自己看起来不那么僵硬。

“来了来了。录了这么久终于录到最后一期了，还有点舍不得。”两只手揣在厚实卫衣袖子里的柳源挑眉笑了起来，眼睛变得弯弯的，没刻意打理过的头发蓬松地垂在额前，整个人看起来像一只乖巧的小柴犬。“不用紧张，放轻松就好，我们很随意的……”

“老司机带带我！”肖飒鼓起勇气调侃道，双手抱拳，故作夸张地作势想行一个大礼。

“哎，飒哥您可是我前辈，求不黑求不黑，”柳源瞪大双眼，连忙向对方伸出手去，比出了一个握手的姿势，“我看过你的剧。你演的魏公子啊，嗯，蛮传神的……”他挠挠头，似乎想不出怎么夸赞对方比较合适。论起商业互吹，他显然还不够熟练。

“我哪里是前辈，我出道晚啊……”

两手接触的一瞬间，仿佛一道电流从掌心穿过。一小一大，一冷一热。时间仿佛静止了，这握手的两秒钟似乎比对视更加漫长。

“飒飒，你手好冷啊。”

“要不回去加点衣服？”

这还是第一次有人初次见面就这样叫我……

等等，这个情景怎么感觉这么熟悉……

【伍 · 枣泥】

火车汽笛声声悠远，回荡在寂静的站台。清晨的雾气未散，阳光投射出美丽的金色光柱。身穿深红色制服大衣的肖飒信步走来，手上托着列车员的帽子，腰带随意地挽成一个结，阳光洒在他精致深邃的侧脸，构成了一幅偶像剧的男主出场画面。他向手里呵了一口气，搓了搓双手，又揉了揉脸，试图让自己暖和一点。零下二十几度的天气，站了一会儿，肖飒的耳廓和鼻尖已经被冻得微微发红，眼睛里也有些熬夜留下的红血丝，这让正在搓脸的他看起来活像一只瑟瑟发抖的小兔子。

而被皮草披肩裹得严严实实的柳源则看起来十分暖和，更何况他身上还依偎着一个同样身穿浮夸皮草的女子。他俩装腔作势地携手大摇大摆走来，富家少爷和娇小姐的人设顿时活灵活现。肖飒的瞳孔一震，不知何处而来的熟悉感越来越强烈，将他卷入一个思绪的漩涡。他极力掩饰着自己眼神中的茫然和无措，故作镇定地向新认识的老熟人抛了个默契的眼神。而柳源则毫不遮掩地瞪大了双眼，从上到下地将肖飒扫描了一遍，一副震惊的样子。他双唇微张，半晌终于吐出了三个字，不知是对肖飒说的还是自言自语——“可以的”。

“受害者”的遗体在餐车被发现，嘉宾的每个角色都有嫌疑，紧张的探案拉开帷幕。第一轮搜证开始，所有嘉宾都分散到车厢的各个角落搜罗可能存在的线索。肖飒像一只灵活的兔子一样钻到了桌子下面，搜出了关键证据。柳源站在旁边，突然想起了自己拍《探案二》的时候，穿着护士装躲在桌下的场景。长手长腿缩到这么狭小的空间里，这种憋屈感自己太熟悉了。他突然意识到，自己和肖飒巧合地几乎身高完全一样，都是一米八四的样子。可为什么自己有印象，总觉得自己比他矮了将近半个头……

第一轮搜证结束，每个人开始自己的陈述。作为老玩家，柳源把自己的发现的线索条分缕析，推理得头头是道。新人肖飒则显得有些懵，每当有人说出有价值的线索，就轻声附和对对对有道理，仿佛一个乖巧的复读机。其他嘉宾也老是逗他，时不时就把他绕到坑里，看他不知所措的样子实在是过分可爱。

在投票过后，第二轮搜证开始。柳源和肖飒两人同时选择了厨房作为搜查地点。狭小的厨房还摆满了道具，两个高大的男人站到里面就格外拥挤，连摄像带机器都挤进不来，只能靠房间里摆的摄像头来拍摄。

肖飒弯腰，俯身认真翻找着橱柜抽屉里的东西。而柳源则故作淡定地踱步，东瞧瞧细看看，装作不经意地随手搜了几个地方之后，又顺手把门带上了。

他从肖飒的身后挤了过去，脚步蹭到了对方的衣摆。被碰到了的肖飒本能地往前缩了一下，让出位置好让柳源走过去。这时，他感到自己的腰被背后的一双手从后到前轻轻环住了。

“？！”肖飒惊诧地猛地站起身，双眼通红，像极了一只受惊了的兔子。

柳源一只手停在肖飒腰带的位置，另一只手撑在了肖飒身后的橱柜上，就这样把兔子困在了自己的两臂之间。

得意的柴犬歪头笑了，咧嘴露出了一颗尖尖的虎牙。

【陆 · 桂花】

“上次在列车上，你还记得吗，”柳源的目光牢牢锁定着对方的双眼，注视着他微微颤抖的纤长睫毛，“元宵的味道，特别甜。”

时空变换，轮回旋转。这是真实的梦境，还是虚妄的现实？

“我记得，”肖飒抬眼，眼眶也悄悄泛红了，“我还记得，那次镇上的花灯特别好看。”

四目之间的距离越来越近。周围的一切像是在下坠，下坠，所有的东西都陷入时空的漩涡，只留下他们两人。柳源凝望着肖飒紧闭的嘴角，顿了两秒，然后仰头吻在了他散落着凌乱碎发的额上。

“这一次，不准你再跑了。”

肖飒把对方撑在桌上的一只手掰开，也放在自己盈盈一握的腰间。他低下头，轻轻靠在了柳源的肩窝。炽热的呼吸均匀地覆在他的耳廓，柳源瞬间感受到了耳缘血管里爆裂般的跳动。肖飒含混地嗯了两声，然后伸手将对方紧紧地搂入自己的怀抱里。

一双微微湿润的眼清澈透亮，却又深如潭水。他望向柳源淡红的双唇，轻轻吻了上去。柳源惊愕，却很快回过了神，热烈回应着爱人穿越了三生三世终于送上的那份深情。兔子的嘴唇薄而柔软，微微探出的舌尖被锐利的虎牙刺痛了一下。柳源则用唇舌细细描摹着兔牙的轮廓。这两颗兔牙，是他这辈子以及下辈子以及之后的很多次轮回都无法忘记的，肖飒在前前前世第一次向自己爽朗地笑起来时的模样。

——是重要的人，不能忘记的人，绝对不想忘记的人。

——是我爱的人。

——你的名字是？

——我是源，你是肖。以后的每个元宵节，我们都要一起过。

“等等……摄像机……”肖飒沉溺在漫长的吻中半梦半醒，喉咙中发出低声的呜咽。

“我都给关了，”柳源得意地笑着，嘴角挂上了晶莹的银丝，“你在搜线索，我在搜摄像头。”

他一只手轻轻地托在肖飒的脑后，另一只手拨弄了两下，就解开了肖飒腰带的结。

“你还挺熟练啊？！”肖飒嗔怒，瞪着柳源手中攥着的一团腰带。

“你忘了？我录《男子汉》的时候，可是在训练营里受过打结拆结的专业训练的。”柳源嘿嘿地笑了，摆弄着手中的红布带，“你说，等下这个是蒙你眼上好呢，还是捆你手上好呢？”

“……”

绑好了，再打一个结，就叫元宵结吧。

【柒 · 辣椒】

爆竹声中一岁除，春风送暖入屠苏。柳源开着电视机，坐在地毯上有一搭没一搭地看着春晚，手头不闲着地拼着乐高。这是他节假日宅在家的爱好，每拼一个复杂的模型甚至能消磨掉十几个小时。开着电视看似是为了放个背景音，其实他一直在等。

等他的出场。

胸前别着一朵娇艳的粉色玫瑰，肖飒一袭白衣从身后的背景里款款走出，观众瞬时爆发出惊喜的欢呼——电视前的许多人此刻也是。他把手里的一块乐高往旁边一扔，飞快地把旁边的眼镜摸起来架在脸上，然后调大了电视机的音量。

他讲方言真是好听，柳源沉醉在肖飒清脆响亮的旁白里。看起来温润似清茶，却又如同他家乡特产的辣椒，入口是火热的辛辣，一瞬间呛到喉咙，唇舌间留下的是浓厚的醇香。今年的元宵，要不就偷偷包几个辣味儿的吧，把干辣椒和青花椒都切碎了包进去，看到时候他吃到了会不会又像兔子一样两眼红红。柳源越想越起劲，嘿嘿笑了出声。虽然总是会自责，但他可太喜欢看兔子哭了的样子，实在让人心生怜爱。想起第一次把他惹哭的时候，他几次叫停自己却偏不停，还把手中的结狠狠打成了一个死结，后来花了好久才解开。

柳源留下了那根红腰带，而白衣少年也留下了当年头上系过的红发带。

“新年快乐[爱心][爱心]”

“新年快乐！！！”

虽然刚下现场拿回手机的肖飒回复得晚了点，但两人零点的第一条祝福发给了彼此。

除夕夜，柳源睡得很沉。他做了一个梦，也可能是好多好多个梦。他梦到了今年的元宵节，他和肖飒乘上了一辆开往很远很远的地方的列车，旅途很长，他们一直在聊天，聊个不停，三生三世的故事像是永远也讲不完。列车的终点是云深不知处，他们回到了熙熙攘攘的小镇，花灯流光溢彩，好不热闹。

“众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。”


End file.
